elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uldor
|class = |skills = |faction = |rank = |services = |location = |region = Khenarthi's Roost |province = Elsweyr |location = Temple of the Mourning Springs |dlc = Base }} Uldor is an undead Maormer wizard in the Temple of the Mourning Springs on the island of Khenarthi's Roost. He is the main antagonist of "Tears of the Two Moons." Background At one point, Uldor was once a powerful mage, who could control legions of undead, being powerful enough to transcend his own death. He was eventually locked away in the Temple of the Mourning Springs on Khenarthi's Roost by the Maormer. They gave the local Khajiit there the Mourning Stone to keep it sealed.Dialogue with Rurelion In 2E 582, Ealcil, Gathwen, and Rurelion went on an expedition into the temple. Ealcil removed the Mourning Stone from it for research, unaware of its purpose. Immediately after, the party was attacked by undead, controlled by Uldor. Ealcil successfully escaped,Dialogue with Ealcil but the rest of the group remained,Dialogue with Gathwen and one of them was ultimately taken over by the Maormer wizard.Events of "Tears of the Two Moons" Personality Uldor is shown to be arrogant and greedy, claiming things that he does not possess to be his. He states that the Vestige's body will soon be under his control the first time that he finds them. He desires Eagle's Strand and Khenarthi's Roost as well, seeing them as opportunities to increase his power with more potential puppets for his ultimate conquest. He is also possessive of his trophies, stopping the spirits whose bodies he has from escaping, as well as wanting to keep Rurelion under his influence. Interactions Tears of the Two Moons Since the removal of the Mourning Stone, Rurelion has gone missing, causing Gathwen to recruit the Vestige to join her in finding her master. Uldor will appear as a skeleton at the front gate, warning the two of their eventual fate—to be his minions—as well as explaining that Rurelion is his. He wards the catacombs of the temple twice, and places sentries outside to protect his ritual. Once the catacombs are entered, and the puzzle complete, the pair will find Rurelion speaking strangely; Uldor soon reveals that he is possessing Gathwen's master, explaining how he was imprisoned at the temple by the Mourning Stone until it was removed. He refuses to take over the Vestige, calling the body poisonous and soiled attire. He begins the ritual to create an undead army to wipe out Eagle's Strand, but is thwarted when the Vestige and Gathwen dispel it. Uldor angrily states that his plan is not over, but Rurelion takes the moment of weakness to fight for control, running into the Great Hall. In the next room, the Vestige will find Rurelion free of Uldor's control for the moment, having forced him back into the tomb beyond the hall temporarily. After the traps are disarmed, Gathwen will arrive to hear that Rurelion plans to enter the tomb as a distraction while the Vestige places the Tears of the Two Moons on the pedestals, trapping Uldor inside. She will volunteer to be the distraction instead, forcing the Vestige to choose between her or Rurelion. Whoever is chosen will accompany them inside, while the other retrieves the Mourning Stone. As the Vestige and whoever is chosen enter the tomb, Uldor will fall for the plan, taking control of either Rurelion or Gathwen. He will then send lightning strikes at the Vestige as he cackles. Once the Vestige places the stones on the pedestals, he will be trapped in the tomb with either Rurelion or Gathwen. Combat When fighting Uldor, the best way is to activate the pillars as quickly as possible, staying mobile unless one is capable of absorbing a lot of damage. Uldor is only able to be defeated if all four stones as placed, and, therefore, cannot be attacked. If the Vestige is about to die, leave the room. Uldor cannot attack with his spells outside of the tomb. Advanced Necromancy Uldor can control any corpse or skeleton that he can access. He uses numerous of them, including Skeletal Warriors, Skeletal Archers, Skeletal Cryomancers, and Revenants to guard the temple from the Vestige. He also summons more to take over Eagle's Strand, although the ritual is interrupted. Enhanced Mental Abilities In addition to being able to control corpses, Uldor can also possess live people as well, as seen with Rurelion and Gathwen, although this appears to be more difficult than controlling undead. Shock Spells Uldor can also send bolts of lightning at his enemies, dealing ranged damage from above. Although they take a bit to charge, and more to fire, they can be deadly to a stationary enemy. Dialogue ;Tears of the Two Moons After reaching the temple steps: Turn back. You aren't welcome here. :What are you? I'm whatever I wish to be. I change bodies like High Elves change clothes, though the corpses in this temple limit my wardrobe. What does it matter to you? Why do you trespass? ::We're looking for a man named Rurelion. Ah, the name of my newest outfit. His flesh sags a bit, though the power in his bones reminds me of my youth. And the robes ... I'd forgotten the feel of silk upon newly won flesh. :::What did you do to Rurelion? Set foot in this temple and see for yourself. Such commendable posture! I could definitely wear you in the autumn. As for Rurelion ... he's fit for display under full moons or new. ::::Release Rurelion immediately. I tire of this. Leave or die, it matters not. Inside the Central Ruins: Ears that large and you still don't listen? Perhaps you need a few alterations. There was a time when the sound of Uldor's voice commanded the terror of thousands. :Who is Uldor? Why, I am. I'm Uldor! I see your "Dominion" teaches you nothing of my people. I shouldn't bemoan your ignorance. You fools ended centuries of captivity when you removed the Mourning Stone. '' ::'What is the Mourning Stone, exactly?' ''Never mind that accursed blue rock. I'm about to restore my wardrobe to its former glory. Behold this Rurelion fellow. Such vibrancy! I could use more like him, but one must be willing to run through a bolt of silk for the finest coat. :::Free Rurelion, right now. Oh, I believe I'll keep him. At least until my summoning ritual wears him through. You see, undead are so ... beige. But I'm willing to adorn myself with hundreds of tawdy outfits in order to collect the more colorful garb at Eagle's Strand. '' ::::'I can't let you do that.' ''Then drown in a sea of bones! Conversations ;Tears of the Two Moons After disrupting the ritual: Uldor: "Stay back!" Rurelion: "Uldor! Get out of my body, now!" Uldor: "Silence! None command Uldor!" In the Great Hall: Rurelion: "Uldor, I command you! By the Tears of the Two Moons, return to your prison!" Uldor: "Ahh! That won't hold me for long!" Approaching the tomb, if Rurelion is chosen to be sacrificed: Rurelion: "I've reconsidered what our combined power can do, Uldor. I willingly give myself over." Uldor: "I knew such power would tempt you. Very well." Rurelion: "Hurry! Place the Tears of the Two Moons in the pedestals!" Uldor: "Wretched fool! I'll turn your friend to ash!" If it was Gathwen, this is what occurs instead: Gathwen: "Uldor, my master was a fool to doubt your power. I'll help you wreak the vengeance you seek, if you allow me." Uldor: "Such a spectacular, willing garment! Very well." Gathwen: "I can't fight him for long! Quickly, place the Tears of the Two Moons in the pedestals!" Uldor: "Wretched fool! I'll turn your friend to ash!" Quotes *''"Scorpion's poison courses through its prey ...."'' – When dispelling the scorpion ward *''"Spider weaves the web around its prey ...."'' – When dispelling the spider ward *''"You! I won't wear a poisoned outfit."'' – When approaching the tomb *''"You worthless rag! This tomb can't hold me forever!"'' – Upon defeat *''"I won't be mocked by soiled attire!"'' – During battle *''"You'll not leave this tomb alive!"'' – During battle *''"Stay away from those pedestals!"'' – During battle Gallery Uldor.png|Uldor possessing Rurelion. Temple of the Mourning Springs Uldor's Tomb 1.png|Uldor in his tomb. Uldor Ghost.png|Uldor as just a spirit. Appearances * ru:Улдор Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Maormer Category:Online: Temple of the Mourning Springs Characters Category:Online: Deceased Characters Category:Online: Ghosts Category:Online: Bosses